This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for scheduling the printing or reproduction of images and, more particularly, to the separate scheduling of the printing or reproduction of images in response to the identification of the parameters for printing or reproducing each individual image.
If imaging machines are to become more versatile in completing complex jobs, the machine control must be able to adapt to a wide variety of requirements in an efficient manner. Modern business and document needs oftentimes dictate the need for multi color prints or images in a variety of colors, usually interspersed among other black and white documents. In addition, there is often the demand for selected images in a set to incorporate other features such as simplex or duplex mode or differing paper types, sizes and/or orientations. A suitable control must be able to accurately and efficiently schedule the machine for coordinating these various features in a complex set of images wherein many of the images require individually tailored feature parameters to provide an accurate completed set.
Various prior art techniques are directed to the control of machines with multi-modes of operation, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,715 to Kikuno discloses a programmable copier capable of making copies from a plurality of originals in accordance with copy information temporarily stored in a memory. The copier is provided with a CPU for checking the total number of copies to be made for a copy job.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,246 to Nagashima et al., 4,734,739 to Inuzuka et al. and 4,760,608 to Suzuki all disclose image forming devices which contain programmable memories for controlling image formation in accordance with parameters set in a memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,590 to Umeda discloses an electronic copier selectively operable in a multi-job mode for continuously copying a plurality of groups of documents which differ in copying condition from each other. In response to a copy start signal, single display means displays job data associated with one group of documents which are to be copied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,560 to Hosaka et al. discloses an image processing apparatus having a removable medium containing programs for controlling the apparatus so that the apparatus is capable of performing multiple functions by means of the programs. The programs are controllable by a monitor program provided in the apparatus;
Several useful methods are known for making copies having plural colors, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,890 To W. E. Bixby in which a charge pattern of either a positive or negative polarity is developed by a single, two-colored developer.
However one difficulty with the prior art systems is the limitation to only one highlight color and the inability to select discrete images, pages, or copy sheets in an image set to receive distinct color images. Another difficulty is to be able to provide other features such as discrete pages in the simplex or duplex mode in the image set. Yet another difficulty is to be able to provide for discrete pages having differing paper types, sizes and/or paper orientations. In particular, it is desirable to be able to print distinct images having two or more highlight colors as well as black and white in an image set, in addition to providing selected simplex or duplex modes and a wide range of paper options.